Actuators may be used to actuate release of an external load that is attached to the actuator. For example, an actuator may be used to actuate release of a load such as a satellite at a desired altitude. Pyrotechnic actuators are often used for release of a load in response to an initiation of the release. Generally, pyrotechnic actuators contain an explosive energy source to actuate the release of the load. Impact of the explosion of the energy source that is used to actuate a release may damage the load as well as the pyrotechnic actuator itself. Further, pyrotechnic actuators are generally limited to a single use due to the damage that is cause by the explosion to the actuator components. Storage and transportation of explosive energy sources may also be subject to stringent regulations.
As an alternative to pyrotechnic actuators, non-explosive actuators may be used to enable reusability of the actuator by eliminating use of explosives. To replace the desired actuating effect of the energy source used in pyrotechnic actuators, non-explosive actuators generally rely on preloading the device using a compressed spring. However, a large spring is generally required to support use of a spring-based actuator device with relatively heavy loads. A large spring may require a bigger space within the actuator, which may result in a large actuator or may simply be impractical. Accordingly, a non-explosive actuator that is reusable, resettable, and/or refurbishable and that does not require preloading to achieve actuation may have some advantages.